1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a workpiece positioner, and more particularly to a positioner for supporting and positioning a motorcycle fender.
2. Discussion of Related Art
During manufacture of a vehicle, for example a motorcycle, it is often necessary for a vehicle body part to be supported so that a person can assemble, grind, prepare, paint, or otherwise work on the body part. Devices for supporting the body part during the manufacture process are commercially available. Some of these devices are rigid stands. Generally, rigid stands do not allow for positioning and repositioning of the body part. It is sometimes desirable to position and reposition the body part for comfort, convenience or efficiency.
Other devices include an adjustable stand that can allow the body part to be positioned and repositioned. The adjustable stand can be unbalanced by the weight of the body part and the force applied to the part, which can be significant.
In addition, efficiency can decrease if mounting, positioning and repositioning the body part is time intensive, difficult and cumbersome. It is desirable to increase efficiency by reducing the time, the degree of difficulty, and ease with which the body part is mounted, positioned, and repositioned.